More Than Your Friend
by chaingangprincess1978
Summary: I wrote this when I was writing under the name iluvcena2878, John and Alex have been friends since childhood, and then one night he comes to visit her and makes a life changing confession, read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE Talent, I only own my original character Alex.**

**More Than Your Friend**

**Written by: iluvcena2878**

It was the middle of the night when my phone rang, jarring me out of my sleep.

"Hello?" I croaked, who on earth would be calling me at 2:30 AM?

"Hey Alex?"

It was John! And he sounded really upset.

"Yes, it's me, what's wrong?"

"I can't take much more of this. I need a break from the road. I'm coming to see you for a few days…" he broke off, sounding close to tears.

"Aww sweetie, I'm sorry you're not happy." I said.

I meant every word. John and I had been best friends since we were 8 years old and My parents and I had moved into the house across the street from the Cenas.

"I went to see _The Marine_ last week, you were awesome!" I said, trying to cheer him up a little.

'Thanks hun. Listen, my flight gets in at around 6 pm tomorrow, why don't we hang out when I get there? I can grab a cab from the airport, and come right to your house." He said.

"Sure, that sounds great…How about dinner and a movie? I've got a really great DVD collection"

"Cool. Listen, I better get some sleep, I have one last personal appearance to do tomorrow but then that's it! After that I'm on vacation. Anyway I'll call you when I touch down in Toronto."

"Okay, See you then." I said "Bye!"

The next day at work, my mind kept drifting to thoughts of John. I couldn't wait to see him. We only got to see each other a couple times a year…more if he flew me out to see him at various WWE events.

I knew he loved his job. But at the same time I could really understand why he needed some time away from it all and I was determined to to make it as awesome for both of us as possible.

Finally I finished work and headed home, it was a normal Friday for everyone else in Toronto, but for me it was super special!

I hurried home to start dinner. I wanted to have it ready and on the table when John arrived.

I was making one of my favourite meals for dinner, Lasagna and Caesar Salad! I made a very quick stop on the way home to grab a bottle of red wine.

Once I got home, I put the lasagna in the oven to cook, and made the salad. Once that was in the fridge, I went to have a quick shower and dress for dinner.

I dressed casual, deciding on faded jeans and a red and white striped shirt. I put on my perfume and just as I finished doing my hair, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said hitting the speaker button.

"Alex? It's John. I just got off the plane." He said.

"Okay, I'll see you when you get here." I said.

I hung up and went to the kitchen to check on the lasagna and set the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

DING DONG

John arrived just as the lasagna was finished cooking. I answered the door with a big smile on my face.

I opened the door and saw him standing there. I smirked when I noticed how he had tried to disguise himself by pulling the hood of his sweatshirt up and wearing a pair of dark glasses.

"Hello John." I said

"Alex! It's so good to see you." He said pulling me into his arms for a hug.

We closed the door behind him and John followed me into the kitchen after dropping his bags in the front hall.

"Come in, dinner's all ready." I said. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Sure, thanks." He said.

I poured the wine, and served John his dinner, before sitting down and helping myself.

"Smells awesome!" he said "I'm starving"

John started eating, and I dug into my own food.

"So what's new and exciting?" he asked me

"Not a lot, I got a promotion at work." I said, with a smile.

"That's great sweetie. Congratulations!"

"So how long will you be staying?" I asked him

"Until Monday. Vince needs me to meet up with the rest of the crew in New York for RAW."

"Cool."

When we finished dinner John helped me with the dishes and we went into the living room to watch a movie together.

We decided on Goodfellas, which was a movie that we both liked, and while we were watching it I noticed John kept sliding over a little bit closer to me on the sofa.

When the movie was over, we sat up talking and I laughed out loud while John told me some funny stories about life on the road. Finally at around 1 AM he yawned and told me he was tired.

"Oh, okay, well, you can crash in my bed. I'll sleep out here on the sofa bed." I said

"All right." He agreed.

John went into the bathroom to change for bed, and I felt a blush heat my cheeks when I saw him come out of the bathroom wearing nothing except a pair of green camouflage sweatpants

"With that body he must have all kinds of women throwing themselves at him." I thought.

John and I said good night, and I headed to the living room to crash on the sofa bed.

For some reason I was finding it hard to get to sleep… I went to the kitchen to make myself a cup of Sleepy time Tea. I turned on the TV, and while I was sitting up in bed, sipping my tea and channel surfing John came into the living room.

He was still wearing his sweatpants, and he had put on a T shirt as well, one of his Wrestling shirts.

"Alex?" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I can't sleep, do you mind if I watch some TV with you?" he asked.

"No. Come on over." I said patting the spot beside me.

John climbed up on the bed beside me, and we flipped through the channels together, after finding nothing interesting to watch, I turned off the TV, and turned to talk to him.

"What's the matter, just can't sleep, or is the bed not comfortable, do you have something on your mind?"

"Actually I do have something on my mind." He said.

"What is it?"

"Well, that's the thing. I'm not sure If I should tell you." He said.

"Try me."

"Well Alex…I think I love you!" he said.

I choked on my tea. This was certainly a surprise!

"What are you talking about?" I spluttered

"I think I'm in love with you. It all started a few weeks back when we were doing shows in England…I had a meet and greet with some fans, and there was this one girl I saw there that reminded me a lot of you. She could've been your twin sister. Anyway, that started me off thinking about you and about how I never got a chance to tell you how I really feel about you when we were younger. I was afraid of ruining our friendship, and of losing you altogether. But then you moved away to Toronto with your parents when we finished High school, I was brokenhearted that I never had the chance to tell you. It's been eating me up over the past few weeks, and I decided that I would take a break from everything, and come and see you, and tell you how it is that I feel. I only hope I haven't made a HUGE mistake." He said

I really had no clue what to say. I had secretly had feelings for John too, ever since high school, but I'd never told him, because I didn't want to risk ruining our friendship, and losing him as my best friend.

"Well, then I guess I should tell you something too." I said.

"What is it?" he asked, looking hopeful.

"I love you too." I said "I always have, ever since high school. I was like you, too afraid of ruining things to actually let you know how I felt."

But now that it was out in the open, I felt strangely relieved. I smiled. John smiled too, and he moved closer to me.

He pulled me into his arms, and squeezed me tight.

"I'm so glad I finally told you." He said.

"Ditto." I whispered.

John kissed me good night, and we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: First of all, I don't own John Cena. Secondly, there will be some racier content in this chapter, so if you're not old enough to be reading this then I suggest you hit your back button now.

For anyone else, please feel free to read and review.

Chapter 3

The next morning I was awoken by the sunlight coming through the window into my eyes.

I opened my eyes, and that was when I remembered where I was and what had happened to get me here. I rolled over and sure enough there was John still beside me, sleeping. He looked so cute and I smiled as I lay there watching him sleep, listening to his breathing.

A short time later John stirred beside me. He opened one eye, and then the other, and smiled when he found me next to him.

"Good Morning." I said.

"Hi!" he whispered with a yawn.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked him

"Yeah…like a baby." He said kissing me on the cheek.

I got out of bed, and went to the kitchen to start breakfast. John excused himself politely saying he wanted to go and take a shower.

I made coffee, and got out all the things I would need for making pancakes.

John came into the kitchen just as I was adding some fresh blueberries to the batter. He looked really handsome, dressed in a pair of black jeans and a green camouflage T shirt.

"Mmmm, pancakes." He said, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

John sat down at the table, sipping his coffee.

"So, what would you like to do today?" he asked me.

"I don't know, I was thinking maybe we could just stay in, and spend the day together. Under the circumstances, I think it's a great idea…what do you think?"

"I think I like the way you think." He joked.

After we finished breakfast, John and I went into the living room to snuggle and watch a movie.

We decided on something a little scary… John liked scary movies, and so did I…we decided on _The Ring_…and I have to admit it felt nice cuddling up to him.

During the movie, John started kissing my neck. It felt nice, and it was more than a little distracting.

"Hey!" I whispered "We're supposed to be watching the movie!"

"I've seen this one a few times….I'd rather be kissing you!" he said planting a long sloppy wet kiss on my lips.

It didn't take long until we'd forgotten the movie and were making out like a couple of teenagers. John's kisses were definitely sweeter than Hershey's Kisses.

"Oh Alex!" he moaned, "You're so beautiful."

Suddenly he got up and scooped me up in his arms, carrying me towards my bedroom.

When we got to the room, John carefully placed me on my bed. He climbed in with me and we continued what we had started on the sofa.

John playfully started undoing the buttons on my blouse. He kissed me long and slow in between buttons.

When he had my blouse off, he reached around me and unhooked my bra, slipping it off.

"Damn girl! When did those come in? I remember you being flat as a board when we were kids." He joked.

"We moved away from West Newbury when I was 13, those came in at 14." I joked back.

John cupped my left breast in his hand and lowered his head to gently lick and suck on my nipple.

I moaned.

"I can hardly believe this is happening." I sighed.

"Well believe it girl. I love you, and I always will." He said and went back to what he was doing.

John and I spent the rest of the day in bed together, making love, and talking, and finally around dinner time, we stopped and he told me he was hungry.

"So am I." I said.

We ordered in from a great Japanese Restaurant I knew. John had mentioned to me before that he liked Sushi.

While we were waiting for dinner, John excused himself to take a shower and freshen up.

"Nice butt!" I joked as he got out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

Once dinner arrived, It was my turn to go and freshen up. I showered quickly, and then tried to decide what to wear to dinner, I figured my bathrobe would be just as good as anything because I likely wouldn't be wearing it very long.

That was when I thought of something perfect, it was a red satin Kimono style robe I had bought at a lingerie store.

I put on the robe, and pulled my hair back in a tight bun. I added just minimal makeup, and dabbed on a little perfume, and I was ready.

I headed for the kitchen, and I was surprised by what I found when I got there.

John had set the table. Complete with candles and he had turned on the stereo and was playing Shania Twain, one of my favourites…I thought this was very sweet, and I smiled as I entered the room.

John looked up when I came in and he whistled softly when he saw how I was dressed.

"Damn Alex! How am I gonna be able to eat with you looking like that?"

John turned out the kitchen light and lit the candles.

He was looking quite handsome himself, wearing only his black silk boxers at the table…He was making me work up an appetite for more than just the food.

John poured us each a glass of wine, and he toasted with me.

"To us." We said together.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena. Also there may be some racier content in this and in later chapters…If you're not old enough to be reading this, don't read it.

Chapter 4

_**John's POV**_

I woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom.

I carefully wiggled out of Alex's embrace. I didn't want to wake her up. She looked so beautiful when she slept. Her dark red hair looked so pretty the way it fanned out over the pillow.

She stirred in her sleep but didn't wake up. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, carefully pulling the blanket back up over her.

I went to the bathroom and then washed my hands and headed for the kitchen, feeling a little bit hungry. Alex had helped me work up a little bit of an appetite earlier!

I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, there was some leftover Sushi from dinner, but I decided to save that, Alex might want it for lunch tomorrow.

I poured myself a glass of milk and decided to make myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

When I was done I sat down at the kitchen table with my sandwich and as I was eating it, I started thinking about everything that had happened this weekend.

I really was in love with Alex. I smiled as the thought went through my mind. Back when we were younger, if someone had even mentioned the idea casually to me, I probably would've died laughing.

But; here it was. I was madly in love with her and was dreading having to leave her on Monday.

"John?" I heard her call, her voice sounded like it was coming towards the kitchen.

I looked up and there she was; standing in the kitchen doorway in her red Kimono…Damn! She looked cute when she was half asleep. Her eyes were a little squinty, and her hair was rumpled.

"I woke up and you weren't there, are you all right?"

"I'm fine sweetie, I was just a little hungry." I said.

"Oh," she said "Are you coming back to bed?"

"Yes. You go ahead, I'll be there in a minute." I said.

I put my dishes in the sink, and then sat back down at the table, still thinking about what was going to happen next. People had to be told about us, Vince, My folks, Alex's folks. I wasn't too worried about it though, they'd all be cool with it, and even if they weren't that was too bad for them!

Nothing would change the way I felt for Alex. Not now! Not ever! Even if I had to fight for her, then that's exactly what I would do.

I went back into the bedroom, and crawled back into bed beside Alex. She mumbled something in her sleep and threw her arm over me.

"I love you Alex, G'night babygirl." I whispered softly, kissing her cheek.

"Wuvyoutoo!" she mumbled sleepily.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena. Also there may be some racier content in this and in later chapters…If you're not old enough to be reading this, don't read it.

Chapter 5

_**Alex's POV**_

I woke up before John the next morning.

I got out of bed and went to the kitchen. I wanted to make us breakfast in bed.

I turned on my little TV in the kitchen to watch _Coronation Street _just as I always did on Sunday mornings.

I thought back to last night; I had woke up and John wasn't beside me in bed. I had gone looking for him and found him sitting up out here in the kitchen. Maybe it was because I'd been half-asleep but John had looked to me like he had something on his mind. I planned on asking him later. Maybe he had been having second thoughts about us, I prayed that wasn't it.

I made us a nice breakfast. Bacon and eggs, with freshly squeezed orange juice; along with some fresh fruit on the side. I then slipped out to the corner store and bought a single long stemmed red rose.

I placed the rose into a little crystal vase I had and made up the tray I would take into the bedroom to surprise John.

I slipped into the room quietly, John was awake, sitting up in bed, listening to some music on his iPod.

He smiled when he saw me come in.

"Damn girl, you're spoiling me." He said, with a smile. "This looks awesome."

I set the tray in John's lap, and he turned off his music.

I got into bed beside him and picked up the remote, turning on the TV and tuning it to _Coronation Street._

"What's this?" he asked me.

"Oh; just a soap opera I like from back home. It's called _Coronation Street_."

"Oh, that's right, I forgot you were born in England."

We watched the show together, John asked me all sorts of questions about the storyline and the different characters.

After _Coronation Street_ I got up to go and do the dishes. John got out of bed and went to have a shower.

I finished the dishes and went back to the bedroom to make the bed. As I was passing the bathroom I heard something that made me smile. John was freestyling in the shower! He was using the lyrics from that old song "My Girl." As well as throwing in rhymes of his own.

I giggled and went out to the living room, deciding to forget about the bed. It was only going to get messed up again later, judging by the way this weekend was going so far!

I decided to put on some music. I went over to the stereo and looked through my CD collection. I decided on Sean Paul, I wasn't sure if John liked him; but there was only one way to find out.

I put on the CD. Starting with track 4, "Like Glue." I loved this song!

I danced around the living room, straightening things up, and then I heard a chuckle and turned around to see John in the doorway watching me.

"Damn Girl! I didn't know you could move like that!"

I blushed.

John looked very sexy today, wearing blue jeans with what appeared to be my Toronto Maple Leafs jersey. I laughed.

"Nice Shirt!!" I cracked.

"Oh yeah, I saw this in your closet. I only put in on as a joke though, I'll take it off if you don't want me to wear it." He said.

"Nah! Go ahead, it looks hot on you!" I said.

John sat down on the couch, grooving a little to the music.

I decided now was as good a time as any to ask him about last night.

"John?"

"Yeah; babygirl?"

"When I found you sitting up in the kitchen last night; was something on your mind? Were you maybe having second thoughts about us?"

"No! it was the opposite, actually, I was thinkin' about what I'm gonna do now. People have to be told, Alex." He said.

"I know." I agreed "Our folks, Vince…"

"Exactly." He said, adding "And I was thinkin' about how I could go about it without it being spread all over the world, y'know?"

I heaved a huge sigh of relief. I felt better knowing what that was all about. I joined him on the couch.

"I love you John!" I said, wrapping my arms around him.

"Love you too baby." He said.

John and I spent the rest of the afternoon listening to music, and playing video games. Later in the afternoon he went down to the Gym in my building to work out.

We had a light dinner that evening; and then went to bed early. Both of us dreading morning's arrival.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena. Also there may be some racier content in this and in later chapters…If you're not old enough to be reading this, don't read it.

Chapter 6

_**John's POV**_

The alarm buzzed waking me from a light and restless sleep.

I rolled over and tried to wake Alex.

"Alex." I said kissing her

"Wha?" she mumbled, clinging to sleep.

"Come on babygirl, time to get up." I said.

"I don't want you to go!" she grumbled, sleepily.

"Believe me babe, I really wish I didn't have to." I said.

I shook her gently, kissing her on the lips.

She opened one eye, and then the other.

"Come on baby, Rise and Shine! We gotta make sure I get to the airport in time to catch my flight to New York." I said.

Alex sat up in bed. She looked so damn sexy! The covers slipped to her waist, exposing her beautiful breasts. Unfortunately; I didn't think there was enough time to make love to her so I got out of bed and headed for the shower.

"Better make it a cold one." I thought.

I got into the shower and started washing up.

Suddenly the curtain opened and Alex stepped in with me, she kissed me on the lips and then stepped under the water to wet her hair.

She yelped and I remembered that it was a little cold.

"Sorry." I said, adjusting the temperature.

I finished cleaning myself up and washed my hair. After I finished I stood back watching Alex.

The sight of her gorgeous body had it's usual effect on me, and I felt my body reacting.

"Damn babygirl! Ya done did it now!" I said.

"Huh?" she asked.

"That sexy body of yours is turning me on." I said.

"So then what are you gonna do about it?" she asked, smiling a sexy little smile.

Alex stepped up to me and kissed me deeply on the lips.

"Did you think I was gonna let you leave without making love to you one last time?" she said.

Alex wrapped her arms around my neck, and her legs around my waist. She was the perfect height for this kind of thing, and I moaned as I felt her slip me inside of her.

We moved together, making wild, passionate love, soon the pleasure of it all became too intense for us both, and we climaxed together.

"Ohh…Oh John! YESSS!" she cried.

"Mmmm Alex!" I moaned, kissing her.

We got out of the shower and dressed quickly.

Alex chose a pretty denim skirt and blouse outfit, and then sat down at her makeup table, brushing her hair.

I picked out a pair of Jeans and my Boston Red Sox jersey to wear and dressed quickly.

"I have the day off work." Alex told me, her voice shaking a little.

"Oh good, so you can see me off." I said, smiling

"Yeah…" she broke off, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Alex! Baby, what's the matter?"

"I'm-gonna-miss-you!" she sobbed.

"Aw! Babygirl, I'm gonna miss you too, but you'll see me again soon. I was actually thinking of having you fly out to Chicago on Friday to join me for the weekend, how does that sound? Vince is probably gonna wanna meet you anyway."

I pulled her close to me and hugged her tight.

Alex slowly pulled herself together and started helping me pack up my stuff. Once everything was packed, we went into the kitchen for a small bite to eat. Just some toast and coffee.

"So do you want me to call you after the show tonight?" I asked her.

"That would be nice." She agreed.

"Infact I could call you once I'm settled in New York."

"That would be better, just curious, but when were you thinking of letting everyone know?" she asked.

"I was going to ask Vince to meet with me, once I got to New York." I said.

"Oh; good! So then I assume it's all right for me to phone my Mum?" she asked.

"Yeah, go ahead and call her. I'll be speaking with Vince about us as soon as I get to New York. And then after I've spoken to him, I'm gonna call my folks. They'll be thrilled Alex, they've always liked you."

Pretty soon it was time to head for the Airport.

Alex came with me, and when I left her to wait for boarding I gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you!" she whispered in my ear.

"Love you too babygirl. I'll call you as soon as I get settled and fill you in on what's happening, all right?"

"Yeah." She said.

She kissed me one last time, and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena. Also there may be some racier content in this and in later chapters…If you're not old enough to be reading this, don't read it.

Chapter 7

**Alex's POV**

That morning when I got back to the house, I was feeling a little sad. I kept thinking about John and how much I was going to miss him. It was going to be a long week until I would be going to see him in Chicago on Friday.

I went into my room to lie down. I had a bit of a headache from crying earlier. I got into bed and pulled up the covers. I laid my head down on my pillow and pulled the other one close to me; I noticed that it still smelled a little like John's cologne. I wrapped my arms around it and hugged it close.

I fell asleep and was soon dreaming of John. He was kneeling down on one knee infront of me and holding out a little box with a gorgeous diamond ring in it.

"Marry me Alex!" he said.

The dream changed to show me walking down the aisle in a church on my father's arm. I was wearing a beautiful wedding gown, and John was waiting at the end, looking very handsome in a black tuxedo.

The dream changed again showing me; I was very pregnant. John placing his hand on my belly, smiling; and then it changed again; showing me in a hospital room, about to give birth. John was right beside me, holding my hand and coaching me through contractions.

The dream changed one last time; showing John and I, much older. We were holding hands and walking along a beautiful white sand beach, the waves crashing over our bare toes.

"I love you, Alex!" he said, kissing me.

I woke up then, feeling a lot better. My headache was gone, and I was filled with a lot of hope for the future.

Just then, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby!" said John.

"Mmm, hi!" I sighed.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Yes. I was just taking a nap." I said.

"Oh okay, well, I just wanted to call you and let you know I made it to New York, safe and sound. I also wanted to tell you that I've spoken to Vince." He said.

"Oh? How'd that go?" I asked.

"Pretty good actually, he's really happy for me, and he wished us all the best. In fact he wants to meet you when you come to Chicago. He said he has a business proposition for you." John said, sounding happy.

"That's great." I said. "So how're you doing?"

"Pretty good, missing you like crazy though, I can't wait to see you again on Friday. Everything's been arranged. Someone from the company will pick you up at the airport, and then when you get to the hotel, just give them your name and they'll take you and your bags up to my room." He said.

"Okay." I said, with a smile.

"John?"

"Yeah babygirl?"

"I love you!"

"I love you too hun, listen I gotta go, I've got a TV appearance to do this afternoon…_The Rachael Ray Show_...Apparently she's having a little boy on who's sick with Cancer and wants to meet me. I love doing those kinds of things; anything to make the little guy feel a little better, y'know?" He said.

"Oh my God! I totally love Rachael Ray! Be sure and tell me all about it." I said.

"Will do. And Then of course tonight I have RAW, you gonna watch?" he asked.

"Of Course." I said.

"Good. I'll be thinking of you. I promise I'll call as soon as I get back to the hotel." He said.

"I'll be waiting." I said. "Love you, bye!"

"Bye baby." He said, and hung up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Alex's POV**

The week went by incredibly slow for me. I could hardly wait for Friday to come so I could get to Chicago and more importantly, get back into John's Arms.

Finally, the time came and I was actually a little nervous thinking about the meeting we would have with Mr. Mc Mahon.

I arrived at O' Hare Airport in Chicago and when I got off the plane I headed out to collect my bags and that was when I noticed Shane Mc Mahon himself standing there holding up a sign with my name on it.

I walked over to him, carrying my bags.

"Miss Platt?" he asked me.

"Yes, but you can call me Alex." I said.

"Ok Alex, shall we go? The car's waiting." He said.

"John wasn't able to pick me up?" I asked.

"No, he had an autograph session and a couple of interviews for local TV. He told me to tell you he'd see you at the hotel afterwards."

"Oh." I said.

"My father also asked me to tell you he's looking forward to meeting with you. He has an interesting proposition for you. I'm not at liberty to discuss it, but I'm sure you'll like what he has to say." Said Shane.

When we arrived at the Hilton, I approached the desk with Shane. I gave the girl my name and she handed me a room key.

"Miss Platt. Mr. Cena requested that you and your bags be brought to his room." She said.

She called for a bellhop to help me with my bags, and we made our way up to the room.

"Wow! This really is the good life!" I thought when we were in the elevator.

We got to the room, and I opened the door. I gave the Bellhop a tip, and he set my suitcases down near the bed.

"Thank you Miss, If there's anything you need, just call the front desk." He said.

Once I was alone, I decided to take a nice hot bubble bath.

I went into my suitcase wanting to unpack my favourite PJs and my bath stuff, and that's when I noticed the things John had left for me.

There was a sexy black satin nightgown laid out across the foot of the bed.

There was also a basket on the nightstand in it were a few things he had picked up just for me. A bath pillow, bubble bath, shampoo, body wash, body lotion, baby powder and some little scented candles. John had also included a bottle of my favourite perfume; Chanel No 5!

I smiled. This was so sweet of John. He was spoiling me rotten!

There was a little note from John tucked in with these things.

I opened it; it said:

_Alex,_

_Make yourself comfortable, I'll be back as soon as I can. Feel free to order some room service if you're hungry. I can't wait to see you. I've missed you so much!_

_Love, John._

I went into the bathroom, I ran my bath, and added some of the bubble bath to it. It smelled really nice, like Vanilla, and as I sank into the hot water I moaned softly and leaned my head back against the pillow.

I closed my eyes, and started thinking of John. I was hoping he'd be back soon. I was tired and prayed I wouldn't fall asleep before he got here.

Just then I heard the door to the room open. He was back! I smiled.

"John?" I called.

"Alex!" he said, and came into the bathroom.

"I see you found everything all right." He said with a smile.

"Yes. Thank you, you really shouldn't have." I said.

"Nothing but the best for my girl." He said.

He looked handsome, dressed in some of his Wrestling attire. He was still carrying the Championship Belt with him, slung over his shoulder. John put the belt down next to the sink, and came over and sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"So; how was the flight?" he asked.

"Oh you know, bad food, good movie." I said.

"I'm back for the night now. Vince gave me the night off. He said he thought I might like to spend the evening with you, rather than throwing Edge around." He joked.

"I've been thinking about you all day!" I said.

"Ditto."

"Well, let me finish up in here, and I'll be right out." I said.

"Take your time, I have a few things I want to set up." He said with a mischievous grin.

I decided to humor him and sit and soak in the bath. Finally, when all the bubbles were gone, and the water was getting cold, I washed my hair and got out.

I donned the hotel bathrobe that was hanging on the back of the door, and wrapped my hair in a big fluffy towel.

I went out into the room. I couldn't help but smile when I saw what greeted me there.

John had put on a CD of love songs. He had also placed candles all around, so that the entire room was filled with a soft, romantic glow.

There was a bottle of pink champagne on the nightstand, along with two very pretty fluted glasses and a plate of chocolate dipped strawberries.

He had placed a single long stemmed Sterling Silver Rose on the pillow for me, along with a brown Teddy Bear that was dressed like him, in camouflage shorts, and armbands with no shirt.

He was sitting in the chair next to the bed, looking very hot in his green camouflage boxers.

"Oh John!" I sighed. "This is so nice."

"Like I said before, nothing but the best for my girl."

"Let me just slip into something a little more comfy, and I'll be ready." I said.

I picked up the nightgown he had left for me, and went back into the bathroom.

I put the nightgown on; I noticed the label said it was from Victoria's Secret…He really was spoiling me.

I brushed my hair and tied it back in a low ponytail. I put on a little bit of perfume, and went back out to join him.

John whistled softly when he saw me in the nightgown.

"You look hot!" he said with a smile.

He got up out of the chair, and went over to the door to hang the DO NOT DISTURB sign on the doorknob.

John locked the door again, and walked over to the nightstand.

He popped open the bottle of champagne and poured us each a glass.

"Here you go baby girl." He said handing one to me.

John picked up his glass, and we sat down side by side on the bed.

We clinked the glasses together, and drank. The Champagne went straight to my head, making me feel a little bit giddy, and I giggled.

"What?" he said, offering me the plate of strawberries.

"Nothing." I said taking one.

I bit into it and moaned softly, it was delicious!

John had a strawberry too.

"Man those are yummy!" he said. "But not as yummy as you!" he said leaning in to kiss me on the lips.

I kissed him back, and before I knew it, one thing led to another and at the end of it all, I fell asleep in John's arms with a contented smile on my face.

"I love you, John Cena!" I whispered as I drifted off.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own any talent from the WWE. I only own my original character Alex.

Chapter 9

**Alex's POV**

The following afternoon John and I met with Mr. Mc Mahon over lunch.

I was dressed to impress, wearing my best business suit. A black skirt and jacket suit, with a pretty white blouse. I had styled my hair in a pretty French Braid.

"Wow! You look like a Diva already!" said John.

"Don't be too sure that's what he's going to offer me, we have no way of knowing until we hear it." I said, not wanting to get my hopes up too high.

We arrived on time for the meeting. It was being held in one of the hotel conference rooms, and when we went in we were greeted by Shane Mc Mahon.

"John, Miss Platt; come in. My father is expecting you."

Vince looked up as we sat down at the table.

"John! Nice to see you! You must be Miss Platt." He said, smiling at me.

"Mr, Mc Mahon, it's an honour to meet you. You can call me Alex." I replied, extending my hand.

Vince shook my hand.

"Help your selves to some lunch." said Vince, nodding towards the impressive spread that had been set up.

I helped myself to a bagel with cream cheese and some veggies and dip. I chose a bottle of water to drink and sat down again.

John chose the same as I did, and sat down beside me.

"Now then; Miss Platt," he began

"Alex." I reminded him politely.

"Alex I have an interesting proposition for you."

"I'm listening."

"How would you like to never be apart from John at all; ever?" asked Vince.

"That would be wonderful; but I have my life back in Toronto…my job, my apartment…" I said.

"We can help you get your affairs in order." Said Shane This got him a glare from Vince that said "Let me finish!"

'That's where the interesting part comes in. We're looking to replace Todd Grisham, our backstage interviewer. He's not able to stay on with us, and has resigned for personal reasons. How would you like to take his place?" said Vince, with a smile.

I was floored! This not only meant that I would never have to be away from John ever again, but also that I would be working for WWE. Something I had dreamed of doing ever since childhood.

"When would I start?" I asked.

"Tonight!" said Vince.

I felt a flock of butterflies start fluttering in my stomach….this was almost too good to be true.

"Alex, baby! You know what this means, right?" said John, grabbing my hand under the table, and giving it a squeeze.

"Yes I'm aware of it." I said with a smile. "Mr. Mc Mahon, I accept your offer."

"Excellent!" said Vince "Welcome aboard Miss Platt."

Vince handed me a contract that he'd had drawn up for me, I read it over carefully, and then when I had read the whole thing I signed carefully on the dotted line. I was now an employee of WWE, and _RAW._

"This definitely calls for a celebration!" said John.

"You can celebrate all you like after tonight's show." Said Vince.

John and I left the meeting after we finished lunch. And as we left the hotel to go to the venue, I felt really happy about everything that had just happened. I even hummed a soft tune as we rode in the limo to the event.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own any WWE talent. I only own Alex.

Chapter 10

I adjusted well to working with John, and the rest of the company… it really was an awesome job, and I was so happy that I was doing it. We were like a super close family. Everyone was so cool. I really couldn't see myself working anywhere else ever again.

Things took an interesting twist one night, just after I finished interviewing John during the live broadcast for Monday Night Raw. Actually, it's a little bit embarrassing when I recall it, especially with the entire hullabaloo it caused afterwards, but dear reader, it is part of our story, so I will tell it.

_**Begin Flashback**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time; He's the WWE Champion, John Cena!" I said.

John stepped up to me, ready to start the interview.

"John, a lot of people have been talking about Kevin Federline recently challenging you to a match on New Year's Day…have you got anything to say to him, or to anyone else, about it?" I asked.

"K-Fed…You rotten little puke. You're going to be sorry you ever challenged me. Because on New Year's Day, right here on Monday Night Raw, I'm going to have lots of fun kicking your sorry ass up and down the ring!" said John, with a sneer at the cameras for dramatic effect.

"I don't care if you think you're the toughest SOB in the world…I'm John Cena, The WWE Champion and I'm not going anywhere. If you want some, then by all means, come get some!!" said John. Giving a salute and then giving the middle of the belt a spin.

Just then the camera guys gave us the signal that this was the end of the interview. Or so we thought. Little did we know the cameras were still rolling.

"You were great…" he whispered to me. He leaned in to kiss me on the lips.

Suddenly what I heard on the backstage monitors told me that the cameras had not yet finished rolling.

J.R. responded first.

"King! What the hell was that about?"

"I don't know J.R., it looked like he was about to kiss Alex Platt." Said Jerry.

"Well folks, hopefully we'll find out, after the break!" said J.R. because we were suddenly in a hurry to go to commercial.

John and I looked at each other…

"Oh SHIT!" he exclaimed; realizing what had just happened. "We're dead! Just dig a grave for both of us, right now, because we're going to be dead. Vince is going to kill us!" he said.

Just then Shane Mc Mahon walked up to us.

"You two better come with me. My father wants to see you both in his office, right now!"

Shane led us to Vince's office and took us inside.

Vince was fuming! I'd never seen him this upset! His face was beet red, and he was seething behind his desk.

"John, Alex, sit down please." He said pointing at the chairs.

We sat. John looked at me with fear and even a little bit of shame in his eyes. I could tell he was worried about what the outcome of this would be, would he be fired? Would I?

I could feel my stomach tying itself in knots. I didn't know what was going to happen now, but I knew one thing, I was going to stand up and fight for John to keep his job no matter what it took. I didn't think I could live with knowing that a small smooch had possibly just caused the end of his career with WWE.

"So…I'm listening, and I really would like to hear exactly what the hell you two were doing just now! Do you realize what has just happened here, live on National TV, as well as in front of the thousands of fans here at tonight's event? This is a disaster, it's going to take a lot of long hours and a lot of thinking to figure out how to cover up this fiasco!"

"I have a suggestion for you boss…Why don't we just let it go on exactly as it is. Why don't we just go out to the ring and confess that Alex is my girlfriend, and I love her very much. I have a feeling they'll eat it up…My fans are pretty loyal."

"It sounds like it might be worth a try at least." Said Vince.

"Oh John; darling, I really don't know." I said.

Interviewing backstage was fine with me, but the idea of going out and facing that huge crowd out there, especially knowing that every teen girl, and single woman in the crowd probably hated my guts right about now was making me feel even sicker to my stomach.

"All right, here's the deal, we'll let the Divas match that's happening right now finish and then we'll take a commercial break and when we come back, you two and I will head on out there." Said Vince.

The Divas match ended, with Maria defeating Candice Michelle.

John and I went and took our place beside Vince. J.R. made an announcement that we would be offering some enlightenment on the issue after the break.

I felt my stomach start doing somersaults and I tried to calm myself down during the break.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

John and I stepped through the curtain with Vince as his music played.

I was so nervous walking down to the ring. I felt like I was going to throw up. It worsened when I heard a chorus of unmistakably female voices, booing loudly.

I looked at John.

"Just keep walking, don't let them get to you." He said.

When we reached the ring, we climbed in, and Vince picked up the microphone.

"Now then, before you people even start with the booing and everything…John is going to explain what it was you all just saw."

Vince passed John the microphone.

"I'm not really sure where to start!" he said.

The women in the crowd started booing louder. There was even a chant starting

"Skank!"

"Hey now…come on…Is that really necessary?" said John, looking over at me. He could easily see just how scared I really was. This could turn ugly, fast!

"It's just that Me and Alex here are in love. She's my girlfriend. We've been seeing each other for months now. And before we started the interview, Vince was saying to her that he'd like her to join the Divas roster. He thinks she's got what it takes to be an amazing Diva and well I just wanted to give her a kiss and hug to say congratulations, and I guess it got caught on camera." Said John.

I was lost…what the hell was he talking about?

I smirked as I caught a glimpse of J.R. and Jerry sitting at the announce table, they looked like they were as lost as I was…this was completely unscripted.

Vince smiled.

" I just want to congratulate you two on your relationship. I hope you'll be very happy together. And yes; that's true, I think that Alex will make a wonderful addition to the Divas Roster. She has everything it takes to make us all here at WWE very proud. So as of next week here on RAW you'll know her under a different name. Go on Alex! Tell them." Said Vince.

I took the microphone, and took a deep breath.

"My name is Alex Payne, and I'm what you might call a dominant female; In fact most people actually call me Mistress." I said.

The crowd responded with mixed reactions.

The men in the crowd went crazy…cheering me.

The women grew colder, and I felt really scared as the chants of "SKANK" grew louder and louder.

And now I was going to be a DIVA? Could life get any more crazy? I wasn't sure, but I knew one thing…the next few months were going to be interesting, to say the least.

The show ended on that note, and when I went backstage with John, I relaxed a little…it could've been a whole lot worse.

Although, now that every single woman and teenage girl in the world hated my guts for being John's woman…I wasn't too sure about the whole thing.

When I mentioned my feelings to John and Vince, they told me to wait it out, it'd probably blow over as they got used to the idea.

"Alex. We'll see you over breakfast tomorrow to discuss your persona and costumes and stuff like that." Said Vince.

"Yes Sir. You have a good night." I said to him as I watched him leave with Shane.

"Well, all in all, I'd say that went over pretty well. I can tell you one thing though, I'm looking forward to seeing you in action…dominant female huh? Alex! You naughty little minx! You never told me you were into the whole dominatrix thing." He said, smiling.

"Well, I had to come up with something…it was kinda the first idea that came into my head." I replied, leaning in to hug him.

"John…" I said,

"Yeah sweetie?"

"I'm sorry about the craziness that happened here tonight. It makes me think we need to be a bit more careful about how and when we show affection for each other." I said.

"I know what you mean, I was thinking the same thing." He said.

Just then Maria came running up to us.

"Alex! Welcome to the team sweetie, and congrats about you and John! You make a really cute couple." she said hugging me.

"Thanks Maria!" I said.

Randy walked up to us too, with a funny grin on his face.

"Nice work tonight bro…you just broke the heart of every teenage girl in the country."

"Shut up Randy." Said John, obviously not in the mood for jokes.

John and I headed back to the hotel with Randy and Maria. All the way there in the limo, Maria kept giving me suggestions for costume ideas, and little tips on things to do with my hair and makeup.

"I think you should wear black leather, a corset maybe, and leather pants, Wait! I know…A black leather cat-suit! You know, sort of like that comic book character AlleyCat…That would be totally sexy! You should carry a riding crop too. Oh! And boots, you've gotta have knee high black stiletto boots" She said "Seeing as how you're going for the dominatrix type look."

I smiled, Maria was so cute, the way she was getting into this.

I actually liked that suggestion though, and made a mental note to mention it to Vince at our breakfast meeting tomorrow morning.

The meeting the following morning went very well. Vince told me I would make my debut on next week's RAW in a match with the new Women's Champion Mickie James. I was happy about that, Mickie was a sweetheart, and I looked forward to working with her.

Vince loved the idea Maria had given me for my wardrobe. The next thing I knew I was being fitted for my cat-suits, and boots. When that was all done, John and I headed back to the hotel room to catch a little nap before he had to go and do an autograph signing.

When we got back, John started joking with me a little bit.

He bent over, placing his hands flat on the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked, with a laugh.

"Come on, Spank me, Mistress Payne…I'm a naughty boy!" he said and then he started giggling.

"What, you think it's cheesy?" I said.

"No! I love it, actually." He said. "The fans are gonna love you. You'll see."

I hoped he was right. This was my dream come true, and I wanted it to be perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I am borrowing the names of the artists from Miami Ink for this chapter. Thanks to the people at TLC for making Miami Ink, the show inspired the idea for this chapter.

**Alex's POV**

I smiled as I walked into the little Tattoo parlour in South Beach, Miami.

A young woman behind the counter looked up and smiled. She was very pretty. With lots of tattoos on her body…but one that I thought was particularly cool was a bunch of stars around her eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm here for an appointment with Ami James."

"He's out having lunch at the moment. Take a seat and I'll let him know you're here when he gets back. What was your name?"

"Alex. Alex Platt."

"Hi Alex, I'm Kat, Kat Von D. Pleased to meet you." She said. She shook my hand

"Kat, that's easy to remember, my best friend's name is Kat."

"Oh cool." She said.

Just then the door to the shop opened and in walked a guy with tattoos all over him, and a shaved head.

"Ami!" Kat said.

"Yeah Kat?"

"Your appointment is here." She said nodding in my direction.

"Oh hello, you must be Alex. I'm Ami James." He said, coming over.

"Hello, nice to meet you." I replied, shaking his hand.

"So what can I do for you today, Alex?" Ami asked me.

"Well I was looking to get a tattoo of this dragon." I said, pulling out a picture of the Welsh flag.

"Uh-huh, where did you want to put it?" he asked me.

"I was hoping to put it in the small of my back." I said to him.

"You want it done in red, like this? With the outline in black? Just like the picture?"

"Yes. Is that all right?" I asked.

"Uh-huh…ok, well, let me take a few minutes to draw it up for you, and then we'll be ready to start. Take a seat, and I'll give you a shout when I'm ready." He said.

I sat down again, and waited. A few minutes later Ami walked over with the stencil he had drawn.

"Let's stick this on your back, and see if you like the placement. If not, we can put it somewhere else." He said, smiling.

"Okay."

After checking it out in the mirror, I agreed that the placement was perfect.

"So then, we're ready to go here?" asked Ami.

"Yup."

"Ok. I'm gonna start with the outline, and then I'll do the shading and colouring. Is this your first tattoo?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"You're awful brave. The back can be painful. All right; now I'm just gonna do one little line, to show you how it feels."

Ami started his machine and began tracing the outline of the dragon. It hurt a little, but not as much as I was expecting. I relaxed and let him work.

"OK?" he asked.

"Yup, we're good."

"All right." He said and kept working.

It didn't take long for him to finish.

"Wanna check it out?" he said, handing me a hand held mirror.

I went over to the mirror. When I saw it I was pleased with the way it looked.

"Now it might not look too good, because it's fresh, but after it heals, it'll look a lot better."

"Actually, I love it. Thank you." I said, hugging him.

"No problem, take good care of it. Come back in a few weeks and show us how it looks when it heals. Or send us some pictures." He said.

"Will do. And you'll be seeing me again, if I want to have anything else done."

"Awesome."

I paid Ami, and left the shop, feeling very happy with my new tattoo.

When I got back to my hotel, a few hours later John was waiting for me, a look of worry on his face.

"Where the hell did you disappear to?" he asked.

"Well…" I said, and turned, showing him the bandage, covering my tattoo.

"You didn't!" John exclaimed.

"I did." I said, with a smile.

"Can I see it?" he asked.

"Sure. I need to rub some ointment on it anyway, you can help me with that."

John peeled back the bandage carefully.

"Wow!" he said "Did it hurt?"

"Not as much as I thought it would." I said.

"Well I think it's bad ass!" he said, kissing the back of my neck.

I smiled…it had been a great day.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Alex's POV**

One Monday night when I arrived at the venue for Raw, I was handed a copy of a memo to all Divas from Vince. I scanned it as I walked to the locker room. This year's Diva Search would be beginning tonight. And we were expected to be nice to the Diva Search contestants and show them around and stuff.

I said good bye to John, as he headed off to get himself ready. He told me to meet him outside the guys locker room when the show was over. The plan was for us to go clubbing with Mickie and her boyfriend Kenny, as well as Randy and Maria, and some of the other superstars and Divas.

I rounded the corner and found myself face to face with a really pretty blonde girl. She reminded me a little of Jessica Simpson.

"Hello." She said

"Hi."

"I'm looking for Mr. Mc Mahon's office, I need to sign in for the Diva Search." She drawled, she had a thick southern accent.

"I can take you there." I said to her. "What's your name?"

"Daphne." She said.

"Nice to meet you Daphne, I'm Alex." I said to her.

"Wait, Alex….as in Alex Payne…Mistress Payne?"

"Yup. In the flesh." I said to her.

"I'm a huge fan of yours." She said to me, with a big smile. She passed me her autograph book, and I signed.

"Oh! Thank you very much!" I smiled back at her.

"So where do you come from?" I asked her.

"Houston Texas." She said with an even bigger smile, evidently she was proud of her hometown.

"So are you excited about the Diva Search?" I asked her.

"Oh yes! I've always dreamed of working for WWE." She said.

We reached Vince's office, and I said good bye to Daphne there, telling her I'd probably see her around backstage and stuff. I wished her luck in the first round, and I couldn't help smiling as I walked off to go and dress for my Women's title match against Mickie James.

I quickly changed into my ring attire. Tonight it was a tight leather corset with a pair of black leather short shorts. I grabbed my riding crop out of my bag, and headed off to get my hair and makeup done.

I pulled out my phone while I was sitting in the chair getting my hair styled. I had to tell John all about Daphne…I wanted us to get to know her on a more personal basis. There was potential there for a great friendship.

I knew I was bisexual since age 16. John was one of the few people who knew. I had told him back when we were teenagers, and he had always been supportive of that. We even sometimes checked out women together.

I quickly composed a text message:

_I'm bringing someone I want you to meet with me tonight. I'm pretty sure you'll like her. Her name's Daphne, she's one of the new Diva Search girls. I think we could all be very good friends._

I sent the message to John and was not surprised when he was quick to answer.

_Sounds great! I'll see you both later. Break a leg tonight sweetie, I love you._

My match with Mickie went very well, and although I was very resilient, I ended up losing in the end. The title wasn't due to change hands yet. I made my way backstage and congratulated Mickie, telling her it was a great match.

"Thanks. See you at the club later?" she said to me.

"Yeah, John and I are both coming, we'll probably have someone with us too."

"Anyone I know?"

"You probably don't know her yet. Daphne. One of the new Diva Search girls."

"Oh well, I look forward to meeting her." Said Mickie.

Mickie really was a doll. She was nice to everyone, no matter what. I liked her a lot, and it was always fun working with her.

I headed back to the dressing room to shower and change into my outfit for the club.

I had chosen a red top, and black leather mini skirt to wear. I tied my hair back in a long braid down my back, and slipped on my knee high black boots.

I put on my perfume and my makeup.

Just then Daphne came in to the dressing room after her part of the show was over. She looked cute, wearing cut-off denim shorts with a D embroidered on the back pocket, and a little white shirt tied just beneath her ample bosom. Her blonde hair was in pig tails.

"Hey Daphne!" I said to her.

"Oh hi Alex." She drawled.

"So how'd it go?" I asked her.

"Pretty good. They cheered pretty loud for me out there. I sure hope I get lots of votes." She smiled.

" I think maybe you will." I said to her. I certainly knew who I was voting for. And I was pretty sure John would be too; depending on how things went.

"So Daphne, do you feel like coming clubbing with me and some of the other Superstars?" I asked.

"Oh my lord! Clubbing? With y'all?" she exclaimed as if it were the greatest thing to ever happen to her.

"Yeah, why not?"

"I'd love to!" she gushed.

"Great, so why don't you get changed and then we'll go and see if John's ready yet."

Daphne hurried off to get herself ready.

I couldn't keep the silly smile off my face as I was waiting for her. John was going to like her. I knew he was. He liked southern girls. He was like me, a sucker for the accent.

Daphne joined me a few minutes later, looking really sexy wearing a see through black mesh top over a pretty black lacy bra along with a pair of tight black leather pants. She was also wearing boots like mine. Her hair was down and curled.

"So what'cha think?" she asked me.

"You look hot!" I said to her.

She giggled.

"So shall we go and see if John's ready?"

"Let's!"

We hurried off to the male locker room, and knocked.

Jeff Hardy answered.

"Hey Alex. You lookin' for John?" he asked.

"Yeah. Is he ready to go yet?" I said.

"I'll go and get him. He just finished dressing." Said Jeff.

John stepped out into the hallway to talk to us, and I thought Daphne was going to faint.

"Oh my lord! You're John Cena!" she said to him.

"I am." He said, looking at me and smiling.

"I'm a huge fan of yours darlin' I thought that you and Alex together was only a TV thing. A storyline. I didn't realize there was any truth to it. When she said John, I just assumed that she had a boyfriend in real life named John too…" she rambled on. She went into her purse and pulled out her autograph book again. She passed it over to John, and he smiled as he signed.

"No sweetie. Alex and I are together off camera as well." He said to her.

Daphne smiled. "I'm glad. I think y'all make a cute couple."

"Oh really?" he said, with a wink in my direction.

"Yes." She said, smiling even bigger.

"So shall we head off then?" I asked.

"Yes. Let's go. Somehow I think this going to be the greatest night of my life." Daphne gushed.

John and I smiled between ourselves. This was definitely the start of a beautiful friendship.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Alex's POV**

The club was packed full of people when we arrived. We started looking around for Maria and Randy and the others. Finally Mickie spotted us and waved us over to join them at their table.

"John! Alex! And you must be Daphne." Mickie said with a smile, greeting each of us with one of her big hugs.

"Hello!" said Daphne. "It's great to meet y'all."

Just then the DJ played a song that I love to dance to. "Feel Good Inc." by Gorillaz. I grabbed John's arm, and pulled him towards the dance floor. He laughed and told Daphne to order him a beer as he followed me out onto the floor.

When the song was over, we headed back to the table, and joined the others.

The evening continued on like this. John and Daphne and I talked a lot throughout the course of it. And by the end of the night, we were all pleasantly tipsy as we headed back to the hotel for the night.

"I had a great time with y'all. I'll never ever forget it." Daphne said, as we got into the elevator.

"We've had a nice time with you too Daphne." I said to her, with a big smile.

The rest of the night was a big success and John and I both felt like we knew Daphne a lot better by the end of it…little did we know that things wouldn't be so peachy later that summer.

The summer went on and Daphne did very well in the Diva Search. She ended up winning and becoming the newest Diva on RAW. John and I were both extremely happy for her. And our friendship became stronger as the summer progressed.

On the Friday before SummerSlam, John and I were getting ready for bed when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Alex dear, it's Mom."

"Oh hi Mom. John and I were just heading for bed, can I call you in the morning?" I said to her.

"Actually, I'm calling with a little bit of bad news. Alex, Nana died last night. She passed away in her sleep." Mom said to me.

"WHAT? No way!" I said, refusing to believe it.

"The funeral is on Sunday. Can you come?" Mom asked me.

I burst into tears. John looked up, his face full of concern.

"Yes, of course I'll be there." I said to her.

Vince was just going to have to find someone else to wrestle Mickie. There was no way in hell I was going to miss my Nana's funeral.

"Anyway Mom, I'm really tired, and want to get some sleep. I'll be on the first flight out tomorrow." I said to her.

"All right dear. I'll see you then."

I hung up the phone and broke down into tears.

John reached for me.

"Alex baby, what is it?"

"My Nana died last night John." I said, sobbing.

"Oh…I'm so sorry babe."

John held me tight, rubbing my back.

"So I take it you're going home to Toronto for the funeral?" he asked me.

"Yes." I said.

I went to see Vince the following afternoon. He was very understanding, and he gave me a full week off to go and be with my family.

"These things happen. Listen Alex, if there's anything I can do, let me know."

"Will do, thanks boss."

I spent the rest of the afternoon in my hotel room packing. John and Daphne were a big help to me. They even came with me to the airport.

When I left them to wait for boarding, John pulled me into his arms for a big hug, and a kiss on the lips.

Daphne hugged me too.

"Take care of John while I'm gone, eh?" I said to her.

"Oh I will." She drawled.

Little did I know just how literally Daphne had taken that request.

The funeral was really sad. Poor Papa looked so lost. He and Nana had been married for over sixty years, and I was concerned for him. Afraid he'd die of a broken heart now that he didn't have Nana around anymore.

The rest of the week went by slowly. Although I must admit it was great having my family around. I still found myself waiting for the end of the week to arrive so I could return to Work, and more importantly to John.

I arrived in Philadelphia and went through the airport, getting my bags and everything. I spotted Vince's driver waiting for me, and I hopped into the limo and told the driver to take me to the hotel.

I wanted nothing more than a hot shower and a cuddle with John. I had missed him something awful. I had heard through some friends who were fans, that John had triumphed over Edge and kept his title. So I was eager to get back and celebrate with him.

I went to John's room and let myself in with the key card that the desk clerk had given me.

I couldn't believe the sight that greeted me.

There were empty beer bottles around the room. As well as an empty bottle of Jack Daniels. And there in the bed was John, my John, stark naked with Daphne in his arms.

Hot tears of anger welled up in my eyes. This had better not be what it looked like.

"JOHN!" I shouted, wanting to wake him up and get some answers out of him.

**JOHN'S POV**

"JOHN!"

My eyes flew open and I groaned as the sunlight shone right into them. Standing there staring down at me with tears running down her face was Alex. She had her hands on her hips and she was tapping her foot. This told me she was angry.

I lifted my head and looked around. My head was pounding and my throat was parched. I felt sick to my stomach, and then I really groaned when I looked over and noticed Daphne sleeping next to me. My heart jumped into my throat then. She was naked, and so was I.

"Oh my god! What have I done?" I whispered to myself.

I took my arms from around Daphne, and stood up to get out of bed. I groaned in pain. This made the headache worse, and I felt myself get really dizzy from getting up too fast. My stomach was really queasy and I fought the urge to retch.

"So John, care to explain all this?" Alex snapped.

"I would babe, it's just that I don't remember anything."

"Yeah right! Like I believe that shit! I can't believe you'd do something like this John! Don't I mean anything to you? Doesn't our love mean anything to you?"

Alex flung herself down on the other bed, and began to cry.

Daphne stirred beside me then, and opened her eyes.

"Mmmm, good morning lover!" she whispered to me.

Alex's sobs grew louder.

"Get out!" I snapped at Daphne. I don't know what had happened, but I was sure that I hadn't ended up in bed with her willingly, drunk or not.

"Nice way to treat me John! Real nice, especially after I gave you such a wonderful night of pleasure." Daphne growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about, you crazy bitch." I said to her.

"Oh yes you do John. We made love last night. You were wonderful." She said and leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"Get away from me, you whore! I would never cheat on Alex. I don't know what you did to set me up, but I'll find out, and when I do, you'll be sorry." I told Daphne.

"Now get out!" I heard Alex say to her.

Daphne finished dressing, and grabbed her purse.

As she turned to leave she sneered at Alex, and stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

"Alex baby, you have to believe me, I didn't do anything with her! I never would I love you Al...I just wish I could remember… but I'm positive I didn't do anything…at least not willingly." I tried to get her to listen to me.

"Get out!" she yelled, looking at me.

That was it. I lost my temper.

"No Alex, why don't you get out. I've sworn up and down just now that I didn't cheat on you with Daphne. She set me up to make it look like I did…and I only wish I could remember what actually happened, but I guess I drank too much and I have lost all memory of everything that happened last night. But I know I didn't cheat on you. There's no way I could have performed…I was too loaded." I said.

Alex got up off the bed, and grabbed her bags.

"You can lie to yourself John Cena. But I'm not buying that garbage. So as of right now, we're through! You can have Daphne, and I hope that you'll be very happy with her. I never wanna see you again!" she shouted back at me, and stormed out.

Alex threw her room key down on the table as she went out the door.

I felt my heart break as I watched her go. Hot tears welled up in my eyes. Somehow that bitch Daphne had set me up to look like I had cheated on Alex with her because she wanted me for herself.

I was determined to prove to Alex that I was innocent. Just as soon as I was feeling better.

Suddenly the room started spinning. My eye sight went dark, and I fell to the floor. Then everything went black.

When I awoke again, I found myself in a hospital room, with a pretty blonde nurse looking down over me.

"Where, where am I?" I asked.

"Calm down Mr. Cena. You're in hospital. You were brought in after you passed out in your hotel room. We found drugs in your system. Are you familiar with GHB?"

"I don't do any drugs. I'm a wrestler." I said to her.

"Well then someone must have slipped it to you. You're lucky that maid found you when she did, any longer and you could have died." The nurse said.

I felt the anger start to boil over in me, So that was how she had done it. Daphne had slipped GHB into my drink and it had reacted badly with the alcohol in my system, as the nurse explained it to me, I longed to have a tape recorder in the room so that I could play it for Alex, and prove my innocence to her. I decided to ask for a phone so that I could try and call her.

"Can I use the phone?" I asked the nurse.

"What for?"

"To call my girlfriend, I need to tell her about this. She won't believe me, she thinks I cheated on her…she doesn't know that bitch slipped it to me. I need to tell her."

"Well right now you need your rest. Come on! Lay back and close your eyes. After the doctor comes to look at you, you can go and call your girlfriend. " the nurse said to me.

I was too tired and achy to argue with her.

A few hours later, I awoke from my nap and found Alex sitting next to me. Her eyes were wet with tears, and she was staring down at me looking scared.

"Alex? Baby is that you?" I asked.

"Yes. Oh John! I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. Vince told me all about what happened, about you passing out and everything. I spoke to your nurse and she told me about the drugs they found in your system…I'm so sorry John." She broke off, sobbing and leaned down to hug me.

"It's okay Alex. What matters is that I haven't lost you. When I thought that I had, I was scared. But as long as you stay with me, and never let me go, I know I'll get through this fine." I said to her.

Alex stayed with me all afternoon.

I was kept in hospital overnight, and then released the following morning. The doctors had me tested for STD's and we were both relieved to find that I had none. The doctor also told me didn't believe there had been any sexual contact at all. In his opinion Daphne had drugged me strictly to make it look as though I'd been unfaithful.

Alex was relieved at this news, and she also turned to me and apologized for getting so angry with me.

"It's all right Al. What were you supposed to believe? You found me naked in bed with that bitch Daphne. Of course you would think I cheated on you. But now you know I didn't…so whattaya say? Will you take me back?" I asked her.

"Of course I will. I love you." She said, kissing my cheek.

I returned to work that night. And as for Daphne, Vince fired her live on Raw that very same night, saying he had caught her messing with drugs…well it was sort of the truth…wasn't it?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The summer came to a close, and so did our tour of North America. We were due to set touring Europe and the United Kingdom early the following week. John and I were excited about it. I'd never really had the chance to travel around Europe or the UK because my parents had travelled with me to North America when I was just a small baby.

John and I had gotten over the craziness of the whole Daphne incident, and since then; were very careful about who we chose to hang out with at parties and clubs and even at Company events. We had learned the hard way about not trusting someone, just because they look sweet and innocent.

The night before we were supposed to leave to fly to England and start the tour there, I was excited. This was my first time going back home since I had left. I could barely sleep.

I was tired, but ready to go when it was time to leave the following morning.

The way I saw it, I could always grab some shut-eye on the plane.

We got to the airport on time.

Once we were on the plane and in the air; I decided to crash out and nap for the first couple of hours. It was early morning anyway, and a lot of the other crew members and talent were all sleeping as well. John decided to crash out with me.

I awoke after a couple of hours, and upon noticing the everyone else was pretty well still out cold, turned around in my seat, to try and cuddle John. It was almost impossible like this, but I did manage to lace my fingers through his, and hold tight to his hand.

I awoke a little later on to a light kiss on my forehead. I opened my eyes, and there was John grinning at me like he was up to no good.

"C'mon!" he whispered, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of my seat.

"Where are we going?" I started to ask him, but he held his finger to his lips, and led me to the bathroom.

"Care to join the mile high club?" he asked, with that naughty twinkle in his eye, the same one that I found impossible to resist.

"Yeah. All right." I agreed, with a smile as we ducked quickly inside and locked the door.

John pulled me into his arms and kissed me hard on the lips. I could feel his arousal poking against my thigh and as I reached down to run my hand along it, I heard him moan softly and kissed him again to slience him.

"It's your fault you know, Alex. I fell asleep and had a naughty dream about doing very naughty things with you. And well, I got so turned on, I had to take you….right here, and right now!" he whispered into my ear, trailing his lips all over my neck.

It was exciting, I'd never done this before, but I had the feeling that John had. Whatever, he was doing it with me now, and that was all that mattered. I felt like a naughty young girl, sneaking around for her first time…

When John nibbled on my earlobe, I knew that we'd reached the point of no return. There was no way we could stop now…at least I couldn't. John knew all of my triggers and earlobe nibbling was a big one.

"Mmmmm, yes!" I moaned into his ear.

We made love as passionately as we could, despite it being very close quarters, and there were even a couple of times where John had to kiss me to keep me from crying out and alerting everyone to what we were doing.

Afterward we snuck back to our seats, undetected by anyone…and we shared a naughty grin between ourselves…this was a memory we would be able to cherish forever.

When we were about an hour away from arriving, everyone else started to wake up. Jeff Hardy was in the seat across from us, and he talked to us while getting himself ready to walk off the plane.

I blushed beet red when Jeff noticed the goofy grin on John's face.

"So what's got you so bright eyed and bushy tailed today?" Jeff asked John, with a smirk.

"Oh you know…" John said, trying to avoid answering.

"No I don't know, but I might like to." Jeff said.

"And what if I told you it was none of your business." John replied.

Jeff laughed, and winked knowingly at John. OK so he'd figured out what we'd been up to. As long as no one else was any the wiser, and it looked as though no one was.

Our first show in England was a Huge success. It was great being there, and it was even more awesome how cool the British fans were. They were twice as loud as any crowd we'd ever played to in the States and Canada.

John and I had a great time together. Each night after the show, we'd go out to the local pubs for drinks.

We met a variety of rather cool English women, all of whom seemed to recognize John before me, but that didn't bother me at all. John was with me, and nothing and no-one could ever change that, as little miss Daphne had found out.

Finally we got a day off. It was a beautiful sunny Saturday, and we were in Paris France. John and I got up early to have a nice breakfast in our room, and then go exploring. I noticed that John was a little un-easy, and I wondered what was bothering him.

"Is everything okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said, although he didn't sound like everything was okay. He was acting really nervous.

"Could've fooled me." I told him. "Now come on! Spill it!"

"I'm just worried about getting mobbed." He said. I guessed he had a point. We had been mobbed at the train station getting into Paris. It had been crazy, and we had been stuck there for hours as security dealt with the huge crowd of fans.

John and I had a great time exploring, and our hats and dark glasses helped to disguise us a little better. We went and saw some of the most famous sights in Paris. The Louvre, Versailles, we took a long walk along the Seine river, and we decided to end our morning by going up the Eiffel Tower.

The view was incredible from up there, we could see pretty well the whole city. It was nice.

I noticed that John was still acting pretty nervous, and I wondered why, there was barely anyone around, and no one had recognized either of us all morning.

Things became a little clearer to me when he dropped down on one knee infront of me and pulled out a black velvet box.

My heart jumped into my throat! I knew what was about to happen here.

John opened the box and held it out to me, and I felt a lump form in my throat as I looked at the beautiful ring. It was a princess cut diamond solitaire on a band of gold.

"Marry me Alex?" he said to me.

"Wh-what?" I stammered, not sure I had heard him right.

"Marry Me! I almost lost you this past summer and the thought of that has been eating me up inside. I need you! You complete me babe. There's a reason I was never able to find anyone I could think about settling down with. It was because all along I had her right here in my life…it was you! So what do you say? Alexandra Louise Platt, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Tears of joy welled up in my eyes, and streamed down my cheeks.

"Yes!" I said to him.

"Yes What?"

"Yes! I'll marry you!" I said to him.

John smiled at me then, and pulled me into his arms, kissing me on the lips.

"I love you." He said.

"Love you too."

"So let's go back and tell everyone the great news." He said.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

We told Vince about our getting engaged that very same day. He was happy for us, and he asked us if we'd consider having the wedding live on Raw. We turned him down. Explaining that we had planned on having the celebrations be a little more private. Not on display in front of millions of strangers.

My best friend Kathy flew out to join us in Germany a couple of days later. And she and I busied ourselves with plans for the big day; when I wasn't busy wrestling or doing autograph signings.

I asked Kathy to be my Maid Of Honour. She was ecstatic with that offer.

John and I had set the date for the following Valentine's Day. We had also worked out a theme….John had been listening when I told him that since I was a little girl I had always wanted a fairy tale wedding. He suggested the theme himself, saying he had no problems with dressing himself up as a Knight, and me being a princess.

This brought up another question though, where would we find a castle to hold the ceremony at….then I had an idea! Walt Disney World! We could probably swing something to have an evening ceremony out in front of Cinderella castle after the park closed for the day, with the dinner and dancing inside the castle.

John liked this idea too. We told Vince about what we wanted to do, and he said he would contact the Disney people and arrange it. They were very helpful, and the plans were finalized a few days later. We were even assured that security would be good, and that we didn't have to worry about any paparazzi or reporters sneaking in.

A couple more weeks went by, and our European tour was coming to a close. Back in the States, the Thanksgiving holiday was approaching and John was eager to travel home and spend the time with his Dad and his brothers.

I agreed to go with him. I hadn't seen John Sr. Or Matt, Steve and Danny in years. They had been ecstatic when John had phoned to give them the news. I had been happy when his father had expressed his approval over the phone.

"That's wonderful! Alex is a sweet girl. She'll make you a great wife! I'm so happy for you…you have to come home for Thanksgiving to celebrate with us."

"Will do Dad." He'd said, with a grin.

We finished out the week in Italy, and then on the Wednesday before Thanksgiving we caught a flight back to Boston.

When we arrived, John's Dad was waiting for us at the airport. He hugged me extra tight when he saw me, and he congratulated us again on our engagement.

"So, have you two kids set a date yet?" he asked.

"Actually yes we have. Valentine's Day." John said.

"I'm so happy for you two. You know, when you two were kids, and you were always together, I often wondered if you'd always be close, and if you might one day want to marry each other. Now it's happening, and I couldn't be prouder." He said.

"Dad!" said John, embarrassed.

"No no, it's ok. My Mum had similar things to say when I phoned her." I said.

Mum had been over the moon with happiness. Dad had been pretty proud too. Saying he couldn't think of a better person to be his son-in-law.

The weekend was really great. I had forgotten how close John and his family were. His brothers were still the same crazy, fun bunch of guys I remembered from my childhood.

"Alex…don't think I'm being rude here but damn girl! When did you get so hot? I remember you being the buck-toothed, skinny, freckle-faced red headed girl from across the street." Matt Cena said to me when we sat down for dinner on Thanksgiving.

"Matt!" said John.

"What? Sorry bro, just stating the obvious." Matt protested.

I was sorry to see our time with John's Dad and brothers come to an end. But I was ready to get back into the swing of things when we flew from Boston to Los Angeles to join the crew for Raw that Monday.

As I was getting ready for the show, Mickie squealed and came running up to me, grabbing my hand….I hadn't told any of the other divas yet.

"Is this what I think it is?" she asked me, looking down at my ring with a huge grin on.

"Yes. John and I got engaged in Paris." I replied, blushing.

"Aw! That's awesome! Congratulations Alex. You and John are such a beautiful couple. I'm sure you'll be very happy together."

The other Divas were happy for me too. Torrie, Maria, Lillian, and Mickie all agreed to be bridesmaids.

The months leading up to the wedding flew by in a whirlwind of dress fittings, Dj searching, menu planning, decorating decisions, and other wedding stuff, as well as shows, personal appearances, and TV appearances for both John and I.

Finally, the night of his stag party was upon us. The wedding was two days away, and we were both really eager to just get it over with. The planning had been exhausting, and John and I were both stressed and worn out. The girls and I had planned to have my Bridal Shower on the same night.

Randy had arranged to have a strip club rented for John's last night out as a single man. It was then that I had a great idea. Kat had wanted to get a male dancer for my shower…but I really had no interest in seeing some big burly guy prance around naked in front of me…

When Kat had tried to argue, I reminded her of my job. She laughed and agreed with me, saying I was probably used to seeing oiled bodies by now.

So we spoke to Randy about things, and it was agreed that the party would be for both of us, sort of a Co-Ed stag. John loved the idea.

The other girls had been cool with the idea too, when I had spoken to them, and they began arriving at my room about an hour before the party to help get me ready.

I dressed in my sexiest little white mini-dress. Mickie styled my hair for me, and then I laughed as she got me to put on a little white veil, with devil's horns sticking out of the top. She also put a sash on me that said _Bride to Be._

We were ready on time, and when the limo arrived we all piled in and it took us to the club.

We went inside. John and the guys were all sitting in pervert's row, right against the stage. I wanted to go over to him and kiss him; he looked so sexy, dressed in a blue shirt that matched his eyes, and black jeans.

"Nuh-uh girlfriend! No Men allowed at our table." Mickie had said, grabbing me and steering me away to a group of tables in a corner of the club.

We had a great time, watching the strippers dance. A lot of them were really talented, and I could tell from the hoots and hollers, that the boys were enjoying them a lot. John disappeared a few times with a few different dancers. I wasn't worried; I wanted him to have his fun.

I even went and had a couple of dances myself. There had been this very sexy Japanese girl that had asked me for a dance. We had gotten to chatting while she was doing her thing, and she said that she danced for girls all the time, when they came in with their boyfriends.

I opened my presents from the girls. And we had a really great time chatting amongst ourselves. I was really relaxed because I was able to keep an eye on John from a distance, and I was really happy at one point when he made his way over to talk to me.

"Having a good time, babe?" he asked

"Oh yeah. This is great."

"Good. I'm having fun too. I only wish I didn't have to say goodbye to you tonight…but it's tradition for the bride and groom not to see each other before the wedding. That's all right though. I'll have you all to myself on our wedding night."

"Indeed you will." I said with a smile.

"John!" called Randy, walking up.

"Yeah bro?"

"You need to come and check out this one chick…" I heard Randy say to him.

I smiled…boys will be boys.

"Go on!" I said to him, kissing his cheek, "Have fun and enjoy yourself."

"You too sweetie." He said, as he walked away.

The rest of the night was lots of fun, and by the end of it, I was pretty tipsy as I went back to my room at the hotel.

I awoke the next morning, with a little bit of a hangover. I slept it off, and called John later that afternoon when I woke up.

"Hey! I was just thinking about you." He said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I miss you Al. I hate this stupid tradition that we're not allowed to see each other before the wedding."

"Well I would say come up to my room, and I'll sneak you in, but Kat's here. She crashed with me last night, and she'll flip if she sees you here. She's a stickler for tradition. Besides, you'll see me tomorrow."

"Yeah. I bet you'll be beautiful. Anyway baby, I have to go, I'm going to the gym. Randy wants to go and work out."

"All right. I'll call you later on. And I'll be seeing you tomorrow." I said, smiling.

"Bye Al. I love you." John said, and hung up.

I spent a great day with the girls. We went shopping, and then decided to go and explore Disney World together, since we were staying on site. It was a lot of fun, and I was a little tired when I got back.

Kat stayed with me again that night in my room.

"Just think, tomorrow night, you'll be in the honeymoon suite with John." Kat said to me with a naughty smile.

"Actually, I'm trying not to think about it, I'm missing him pretty bad. This has been tough. The last time we were apart was when I went to Toronto for my Nana's funeral."

"Well like I say, you'll be seeing him soon enough." Kat said.

We finally drifted off to sleep. And when the alarm woke me the next morning. I was filled with happiness, and hope for the future. It was going to be a wonderful day!


	17. Chapter 17

More Than Your Friend

Chapter 17

**John's POV**

I was a little nervous as I arrived in front of Cinderella's castle that evening. This was it. I was about to take the plunge and marry the girl I had loved ever since childhood. I looked myself over. I had to admit I looked pretty awesome dressed in my Knight costume. This fairy tale theme idea had been a good one. Alex had always been very theatrical.

The Day had gone by so slowly. My dad and brothers had been great. Trying to do things with me to help me pass the time and keep my mind off being nervous. But my mind always went back to the wedding, and Alex.

Finally the time had come and here I stood with my brothers and Randy, waiting for Alex to arrive.

Just then I heard the music; "Kiss The Girl" from Little Mermaid start, and I knew she was here. I felt a lump in my throat as I saw a beautiful horse drawn carriage pull up to the castle, and then Alex stepped out.

She looked absolutely breathtaking. She was dressed in a replica of Ariel's wedding dress from The Little Mermaid. She carried a beautiful bouquet of red roses and pink and white carnations. Her dark red hair was done in curls, which hung loosely down her back . Her veil was held in place by a little gold crown which looked just like the one Ariel wears.

The girls, Maria, Mickie, Melina, Ashley, and Kat looked pretty too, dressed in princess style dresses. Their dresses were a light bluish green colour that Alex described as sea-foam.

I smiled. Ariel is Alex's favourite Disney princess. So It was obvious she would want to look like her on her wedding day.

Alex took her father's arm, and they started to walk towards me. I could see Alex was smiling nervously as she walked down the aisle.

When they finally reached the end of the aisle and Alex's dad placed her hand in mine. I felt my heart skip a beat. And I felt very happy and full of hope for the future.

**Alex's POV**

Dad placed my hand in John's, and at that moment I wanted to cry tears of joy as I looked at him. He looked great dressed in his stage armor. John and I took our places and turned to face John's father John Cena Sr. Who was performing the ceremony. He had been ordained to do so.

"Dearly Beloved…" he began and the rest of the ceremony went by without a hitch. John and I made our vows to each other infront of our closest friends and family. And when we were finally pronounced man and wife, there was a huge burst of applause and cheering. And we sealed that great moment with a sweet, but passionate kiss.

After the ceremony, it was off to pose for pictures in the flower gardens near the castle, and also for some pictures infront of the castle. We were a little surprised when Mickey and Minnie Mouse showed up to pose for pictures with us, dressed in their wedding clothes. But it was cute, and we got a few cute shots of us with Mickey and Minnie.

Finally, after all the pictures were taken, it was time to head inside the castle for dinner, and the reception. I hadn't had a chance to come and look at the dining room, and I had left the decorating up to Kat and my bridesmaids, I only hoped that they had done everything the way I wanted it to be.

We did the reception line outside the hall. Everyone congratulated John and I. Saying we made such a beautiful couple. A few of my girlfriends started joking with me about babies. Saying it wouldn't be long now. I just blushed demurely, and sent them along the line.

Finally when all of that was over, the moment came. The bridesmaids and groomsmen lined up infront of John and I. And as they walked in I had to giggle as I heard the music that the DJ was playing. It was the theme from the Mickey Mouse Club.

Then the doors closed again and John and I smiled as we knew this was the moment. We heard Hunter on the mic inside as our MC.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to announce to you, in public for the first time as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. John Cena!"

John and I went through the door, to a burst of applause and cheering. The DJ had started to play "So This Is Love" from Cinderella.

I had to smile. The hall looked beautiful. It was decorated with gorgeous floral centerpieces on each table. They were made of the same flowers I carried in my bouquet.

There were bouquets of Valentine's Day balloons in each corner of the room. They were so pretty, red, silver and pink mylar hearts, attached to heart shaped weights.

It was then that I noticed the cake in the corner on it's own table. My Mum had insisted on making it herself. When I noticed it, I nearly started crying. It was a five tiered cake, covered in white fondant with pink sugar roses, and red fondant hearts. It was absolutely perfect for a Valentine's Day wedding.

The Disney people had added a nice touch as well, they had placed a statue of Cinderella next to the cake, dancing with her prince.

John quietly excused himself to change his costume for the reception. I had to keep from giggling when he came back to the table. He was dressed just like Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid. The Disney People had to have had something to do with this. He took his seat beside me and that's when it started, everyone started tinkling on their wine glasses with their forks and spoons.

John and I stood up and looked at each other. We kissed lightly. And we couldn't believe it when everyone actually booed!

"You two just got married and you're already kissing each other like that?" Hunter piped up "Uh-oh….I think I smell a divorce coming…"

I heard John laugh then, and I laughed too as he took me in his arms, and _really _kissed me then. Everyone applauded and I felt my face go hot and red, as I sat down in my seat again.

Dinner was served then. Everyone enjoyed it, and the food was fantastic. The menu went a little something like this.

Strawberry romaine salad tossed with a light raspberry vinaigrette

Penne in vodka sauce/ Tortellini with broccoli in alfredo sauce

Roast beef with Yorkshire Pudding, gravy and Mushy Peas OR Chicken Cordon Bleu with grilled vegetables and garlic mashed potatoes.

English Trifle OR Chocolate Mousse cake with raspberry sauce

Then as dessert was being served I saw Randy get up from the head table, and go take the mic..and I knew it was time for him to make his speech.

"Hi everybody! I just want to thank you all for being here for my Best buddy's wedding. John….you finally did it bro. And I can't think of anyone who would be better suited for you than Alex. You two are amazing together. It's like you're joined at the hip. I remember when John told me he was going to propose to Alex…we were on tour in Europe. They had just been through a rough patch in their relationship. And all he kept saying was 'Randy I almost lost her….I can't let that happen' I knew then that he loved Alex with all of his heart and soul and so I told him that if he felt that it was what he needed to do…then he needed to do it, and well, you all know the rest of the story. Anyway….I'm rambling on here….To My best friend John, and his beautiful bride Alexandra….may they always be happy together. I wish you two all the best. Cheers!" Randy raised his champagne glass to us then.

We drank and then stood to kiss. Everyone applauded. And as we sat back down; I saw Kat get up from her seat.

She took the mic from Randy, and I braced myself. This would be good; but would probably make me cry too.

"Hello everyone! For those of you who maybe don't know me all that well, I'm Kathleen Martin and I'm Alex's best friend. When Alex first called me to let me know that she'd gotten together with John; I had to admit I wasn't crazy about the idea. I'm going to be honest and say; I had the same thoughts a lot of other people do; pro wrestler probably has a girl in every city. But then I started talking to Alex a little more often, and she kept telling me things about John…about how happy they were on tour together. How things were working out so great, and I started to think; maybe I was wrong about him. Then after the proposal in Paris; Alex called me crying and I immediately got my defenses up, and thought that she'd been hurt by him. But after I figured out that they were tears of joy; After Alex told me that they'd just gotten engaged I couldn't help but feel happy and I congratulated both of them right there."

Kat turned to us then,

"Alex, John, You two are wonderful together. I want you you both to know that I am so happy for you. I wish you both all the happiness, luck, and love that a happy marriage needs. I know that you're gonna make beautiful babies together."

I blushed. And Kat walked over to John, taking his hand, and looking right at him.

"John. Please promise me you'll take care of Alex. She means a lot to me. She and I have been through a lot of good times together. But she's been there for me through hell and back too…" She trailed off, emotional.

"You know I will Kat…" I heard John say to her. I was touched then, as John stood and he and Kat shared a hug. The guests applauded.

Kat stopped then to dab at her eyes with a handkerchief. And after a couple of deep breaths she turned to me.

"Al…You're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen. You truly look like a Princess. I'm so glad that you found your Prince, and that you're going to live happily ever after. We've been friends for a long time. We've been through a hell of a lot together. We had the chicken pox together when we were 15. And though it was hell, we got through it together. You're a very special person in my life Alex. And I'm really happy that you've found that very special person in your life, and I look forward to many more years of friendship with both of you." Kat finished then and I got up to hug her.

Everyone applauded and just then Hunter took the microphone and announced that it was time for John and I to have our first dance.

I smiled. I had chosen the song for this. It was perfect. Everyone knew The story of how John and I had been friends as kids, and through adulthood and now here we were getting married to each other. Anyway, the song was by Bryan Adams, and it was called "Heaven" The words of the song reflected our story.

"_Oh thinking about all our younger years,_

_There was only you and me,_

_We were young and wild and free;_

_Now nothing can take you away from me_

_We've been down that road before;_

_but that's over now,_

_You keep me coming back for more._

_And baby you're all that I want,_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven._

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart._

_It isn't too hard to see, we're in heaven._

_Oh once in your life you'll find someone_

_Who'll turn your world around, bring you up when you're feeling down._

_Nothing could change what you mean to me,_

_Yeah, there's lots that I could say._

_But just hold me now, 'cause our love will light the way._

_And baby you're all that I want,_

_When you're lying here in my arms;_

_I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven._

_Love is all that I need, and I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see, we're in heaven._

_I've been waiting for so long; for something to arrive_

_For love to come along; now our dreams are coming true._

_Through the good times and the bad, I'll be standing there by you._

_And baby you're all that I want,_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven._

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart._

_It isn't too hard to see, we're in heaven."_

John and I danced to the song with big smiles on our faces…his was a little bigger, he hadn't actually heard the song. He had trusted me with picking something appropriate. At the end of the song everyone applauded and we kissed.

Next it was time for my dance with my dad. I had found the perfect song for this one. It was by the Irish tenor, John McDermott. And it was called "Daughter Of Mine." As I danced with my Dad, it kinda sank in…I was married now. And after that I couldn't stop smiling.

John's dance with his mother was next. It was to the song "Through The Years." By Kenny Rogers. I had picked this one too.

The dance floor was opened to everyone then and that was when things really started to rock. Everyone had a great time dancing and partying. And then Hunter came over the mic again and told us it was time to cut the cake.

John and I took our places by the cake. He smiled as he took hold of his sword. I held it with him, and we cut the cake while everyone snapped pictures. We then did the traditional feed-each-other-cake thing. And the cake was served.

Then Hunter was on the mic again telling me and John it was time for the bouquet and garter tosses. I took my seat on a chair, and John had fun going under my dress. The DJ had started playing the song The Stripper by the David Rose Orchestra. Finally he emerged with my garter in his teeth.

The single guys all gathered behind John and he released the garter in a slingshot type motion over his left shoulder. Everyone cheered when Matt Hardy caught it. Things were getting kind of serious between him and Maria. They had started dating recently, and were very much in love.

Next it was my moment. The single girls all gathered around me, and I turned my back. The DJ kept joking around by playing "Chariots Of Fire" I laughed. This was too good. I tossed the bouquet and when I turned to look, I saw Maria…standing there holding it with a HUGE smile on her face.

The party started to wind down after that…and finally John and I left to go back to our honeymoon suite. I changed from my wedding dress into a very pretty white satin nightgown.

I crawled into bed beside John who was in just his boxers. We took one look at each other, and decided that since we were both so tired…we just wanted to go to sleep. There was plenty of time for anything else later.

John kissed me good night, and told me he loved me, and as I drifted off in his arms. I was filled with love and happiness and I knew this was a day I would remember for the rest of my life.


	18. Chapter 18

Early the next morning, I awoke to a soft, gentle, but passionate kiss on my lips.

"Good morning Mrs. Cena." He said to me.

"Mmmm! Morning!" I yawned as I kissed him back.

We lay there for bit, just holding each other, and then finally John started kissing me again. I melted into him. Kissing him back, and moaning.

John gently removed my white satin nightgown, kissing me all over my body as he did so. He then slipped out of his boxers, and we lay in each other's arms again, kissing. We kept our embrace for a while, and then I felt John gently nudge my legs apart and a thrill of anticipation went through me; making me shiver and moan. I ran my hands over John's back as I held him, and whispered in his ear.

"Yes…come on baby….make love to me…" I wanted it so badly.

"No baby….you make love to me!" he whispered back.

John turned me over then, so that he was lying on his back, and I was on top of him. Oh! So that's how he wanted it….well if that was what he wanted; he was in for the ride of his life!

I kissed him again with more passion this time. I could feel that he was ready for me. I quickly re-positioned myself, and slipped him inside of me as I lowered myself on top of him.

John moaned then, and I had to giggle as he changed his mind yet again, and stopped to roll me back over so that I was again lying on my back. He then slipped into me again., and we lost ourselves in pleasure from there.

We climaxed together, and I felt John's release deep inside me. I secretly hoped that I would get pregnant right away. I wanted a baby. John and I had discussed it, and he had agreed that we should start trying right away.

After it was over he cradled me in his arms, stroking my hair. I lay with my head on his chest and we drifted off to sleep for a short while.

When we woke again; we got up and took a shower together. It was a new day and there was lots to see and do here at Walt Disney World.

After getting fueled up on pancakes shaped like Mickey, we headed off to start exploring. John had disguised himself slightly, with a hat pulled down over his face and dark glasses. Though I wasn't sure if it was going to help, with that body, he was sure to be recognized at some point.

It was the strangest thing though. We went on with our day, and though a lot of people recognized John, they left him alone. I guess they figured he was here on vacation. Though we did have one good experience while were waiting in line for the Pirates Of The Caribbean ride.

"Excuse me sir." Said a little boy, I guessed he was probably about nine or ten years old.

John turned to him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Are you John Cena?" he asked "You look just like him."

"Can you keep a secret?" John asked.

"Yeah."

"Yes I am, I'm here on my vacation from WWE. What's your name champ?" he asked the little guy.

"Anthony." He said, with a big smile.

It was then that I noticed Anthony's mum, who had taken an interest in John as well.

"_Well you can look all you like sweetie, but he's off the market now."_ I thought.

We had a great time for the rest of the day exploring The Magic Kingdom, and after it closed, we headed back to the hotel, and took a hot shower together.

I got changed into a cute sleep set…A light blue tank top with Ariel on it. And matching shorts that had seashells all over them.

John wore his boxers to bed, as usual. We got into bed, and started kissing and cuddling, and pretty soon, we were once again making love.

We climaxed together again….totally in sync with each other, and as I felt John's release deep inside me, I once again prayed that I was going to get pregnant.

"Do you think it's going to happen?" I asked him. As we cuddled afterward, John was stroking my hair. I was lying with my head on his chest listening to his heart beat.

"What?"

"That I'm going to get pregnant right away?"

"Well if it doesn't we can keep trying until it does, okay baby?"

Our honeymoon carried on, and we made love several times over the next few days and each and every time I made my silent prayer that we would make a baby.

One night afterward, I snuggled up to John and laid my head on his chest like always.

"John baby…"

"Hmmm?" he cooed.

"I have something to say…well, it's about Kat. She's….well, she's bi….and she wants to have an experience with a man. She's been with plenty of girls, but never with a man. She's having trouble finding someone she can trust. Well, we were talking about it after the wedding right before she left….She really likes you….and she cares very deeply for me….and she proposed the idea of a threesome. I'd be fine with it, as long as I'm in on it."

"Alex…if you're getting at what I think you're getting at baby….I'm gonna need some time to think it over. I barely know the girl. It wasn't long before the wedding that I met her. She's your best friend….I'm not sure about it…what if it doesn't go as well as we plan? What if feelings end up getting hurt?" John lay there looking up at the ceiling and I could tell he was really thinking this over.

"John…Kat and I made a pact with each other years ago. We said that we would always care for each other no matter what. That our feelings would never get in the way. Kat was my first female partner. We were young…about 16 or so, and having a sleepover one night, when an innocent game went a little too far….That's why in her speech she made the point about caring about me. She loves me John…just as much as you do. And I just know that the three of us, together, could be something wonderful!" I decided to let it go there. John would need some time to think about it.

"Well baby; give me some time to think about it…that's all I'm asking for." John said.

"Okay." I agreed.

"Well maybe you can meet Kat again in the mean time, and get to know her a little better while you're thinking it over."

"Sounds like a plan to me." John agreed with a smile. "Might be easier for all of us then."

John and I agreed then, that for our next vacation we would go to Toronto for the purpose of his getting to know Kat. And so I could have a visit and spend a little time with her.

We spent the last 3 days of our honeymoon exploring more of Walt Disney World, and on the last night, after a particularly hot lovemaking session John turned to me, and gave me his answer.

"Yes." He said.

"Yes what?"

"Yes…I'd love to be the one to be the first for your friend Kat…let's set it up…but I do want to get to know her better first. That's very important to me."

"She'll be tickled pink John. She really likes you." I said.

"'And you're sure you're okay with this?" he asked me

"I'm more than sure baby. I know it'll be all right."

"That's all I needed to hear. Call Kat…and tell her we'll be coming to visit her soon." He said.

We drifted off to sleep and the next morning I called Kat and told her about what we had discussed. She was tickled pink like I said she'd be.


End file.
